My Male OC's X Reader One-Shot's
by SepticeyeKittyPlier
Summary: You, the reader, will get the chance to be with my Male OC's in this X Reader One-Shot's!. (I'm sorry if there short and no good. It's my first ever time making One-Shot(s) and X Reader story's.)
1. Chapter 1: PACCHI One-shot

**NOTE: In these One-Shot's you, the reader, will get to be with my Male OC's.**

**(A/N):** **This is my first one-shot(s) and X Reader story so please be nice. Or don't, I'll still be getting bad comments from my brother...Or my older sister...Any who. Please enjoy!...Or don't. I don't really care.**

**...First up PACCHI!...**

I was walking back from school and was staring down at my phone when some higher class teens pushed me down. "Eeek!." I hit the ground and groaned as I heard the teens run off laughing "Are you OK?." I glanced up to see who was talking but I couldn't cause of the sun's glare "Um...ya I'm okay, I mean it's nothing serious." I attempted to stand but the young boy held his hand out to me.

I stared at his hand then gladly took it. While standing up I glanced at his face to see if I knew him from class "_Wait a second I know that face, but it's not from the school..."_ I thought. "What?." when he spoke I lightly shook my head out of my thought's. "W-Well Y-Your-" I was cut off by him holding his hand up "Please don't say it..." "_Does he not liked to be called famous?, Or Maybe if I say it fan's would start to jump on him?". _I opened my mouth to speak but the boy put his index finger over my mouth to stop me. "Shhh." He looked around and then grabbed my wrist and took off running down the road.

"Where Are We Going?!." I yelled out as we ran past house after house. "Somewhere we can be alone of course." My eye's widened as I heard his words "W-Wait what!." The boy stopped in front of a dark path leading into the woods "I know what your thinking but please trust me. I'm not going to hurt you or rape you. Dummy." the young boy bonked me on the head before pulling me into the dark path. "B-But!." tho I tried to speak, I noticed the boy wasn't paying attention to me anymore. "_Huh, some nerves pulling me along like this and then just ignoring me..."_ I thought to myself as we came upon an old cabin.

"W-Wait, is this you're house?. But your a famous fighter, shouldn't you have some kinda Kick-Ass house?." I question the young boy as we neared the front door. "Oh please it's not my cabin, It's me friends. He lets me use it to hide out in...Please don't tell any other fan's." I started to laugh. "What?." I wiped the tears that formed in my eye's. "Y-You think I-I'm a fan? Haha!." The boy stopped pulling me as we entered the cabin and looked at me. "your not a fan?...".

I laughed a bit more then stopped. "well no, actually, I think it's kinda annoying that girls would even think about wasting time on a famous sword fighter." the boy looked at me and then started to smile and laugh. "That's such a relief!." I cocked my head to the side a bit. "Huh?." he looked back at me and he still wore a cheeky smile. "well, I can just be myself around you! I don't have to worry that you'll steel any of my stuff or kidnap me, Hehe." I looked at him and got a bit mad "NO!, you can't be "yourself" around me. I may know you for being a famous fighter, but I don't know you're name or anything else about you!." the blue haired boy cocked his head a bit and smiled.

"Then don't judge me till you know me. And the name's PACCHI. I'm a little surprised you didn't know my name, but I guess not everyone's a fan" PACCHI shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Pacchi?...-" Before I could say anything else PACCHI yells "NO!, it's not Pacchi, it's PACCHI!." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "_is it that important?*sigh*" _I thought out of annoyance. "fine. PACCHI." PACCHI smirked at how I got mad over his name. "Well, I forgive you, after all you mean well." by this point I'm sure there was steam coming outta my ears.

"Why, I-" I tried to speak but he cut me off again. "Hey wait, what's your name?, I mean if were gonna be friends I should know your name, Right?." I rolled my eye's again. "As if I wanted to be your friend." "Ouch, that hurt a bit." he put his hand over his heart and played like he was hurt. "And the name's (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)." I turned away from him and crossed my arms over my chest as I heard PACCHI mumble. "(Y/N)...(Y/N)...NICE NAME!." as I heard him yell I turned around and he embraced me. "AHH!, GET OFF ME!." PACCHI put me down and scratched the back of his head. "Heh, sorry..." "You better be, Now take me home!." "But your here to play with me." silence fell over us as I tried to process what he just said "_What does he mean by "play"?"._

"Calm down (Y/N), It's not that kinda play...unless...you want to." PACCHI smiled seductively making me shudder. "W-W-What, N-No, I don't W-Want to..." PACCHI stood up and moved closer. "Okay...you sure?." PACCHI wrapped his arms around me. "Y-Y-Yes I'm S-Sure!." I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. Instead he moved closer. "_I would never have pictured a famous person to be such a perv!"._

I could feel him getting closer to me face. I closed my eye's cause that's what I do when I get scared, Or embarrassed. "Pacchi please stop..." PACCHI whispered into my ear. " I'll let that slide...But just this once." then he pressed his lip's softly to mine. I felt hot and, to my surprise, I kissed him back "_What's this feeling?, Why am I kissing him back?!"._


	2. Chapter 2: Nao One-shot

_**(A/N): Thank you guest for the review. Here is Chapter 2 Nao's One-shot!. Hope you enjoy!. And give hate if it's really bad. I don't really care...**_

_**Nao!**_

"Beep, Beep." as I heard the loud Beeping of the clock next to my bed I quickly flung my arm around and hit the off button. "Do I have to wake up?." I

asked myself before Turning and glancing at the clock, which read 8:15. My eyes grew wide and before I new it I was already in the bathroom getting a

shower.

**~After Shower~**

I ran around gathering things as quickly as possible cause I was late about 10 Minutes ago. Right before exiting the door I felt as if I was forgetting

something _"What was it?..."_ I thought to myself before shrugging and locking up the house. On the way to school I kept thinking of my crush and thinking if today was the day he would notice me.

_"Wait, what am I thinking?. He won't notice me. There's hundreds of other girls crowding him and I'm just "the" lonely girl wandering the halls." _as I thought this I heard screaming girls as I neared the school.

_"By the sounds of things he's there..."_ As I topped the hill I saw him getting out of his car. And in front of him all the girls in the school practically. _"*Sigh* Again I can't even get close to him."_ Walking into the building, I was now running to class, cause I was gonna be beyond late.

"1A...2A...3A... Aha, 4A!." I quickly opened the door and sat down. _"Phew, Made It."_ I thought to myself before the teacher gave us all are papers.

**~Reassess~**

As the bell rang telling the kids it was reassess, I stood up from my chair and closed my eyes for a brief second to feel relived that it was reassess.

_"Finally-"_ I was cut off in my thought as I bumped into someone and fell down. I heard people gasping and I new I bumped someone important. _"Oh No..."_ I thought, too afraid to look up at the person I bumped into. "You Okay?." a voice asked me. "Umm...Y-" As I looked up, I was at a lose for words when I found out who was talking to me.

_"Oh My God NAO!?. The coolest kid in the school and I bumped into him. I'm such an idiot!."_ I thought while staring up at him.

"Heh, not a talker, are you?." The tall brown haired boy asked with a smile on his face while reaching his hand out to me. "Y-Ya..." I shyly spoke back while taking his hand.

As he pulled me up, I dumbfoundedly stared into his eyes and to my surprise he stared back into my (E/C) ones. Nao's purple eyes sent pleasuring shivers down my spine. _"I never Really New He Had Such Pretty Purple Eyes."_ as I stared into his eyes and he stared back into mine, I could hear

whispering of the class girls and hateful comments. Just then I snapped back to my senses and took my hand away from the dark headed boy in front of me.

"I-I'm really sorry for bumping into you, and thanks for helping me up but I have to go...Umm, Somewhere else. Bye!." giving him a small smile I quickly ran

past him and out of the school. _"That was embarrassing..."_ I thought taking a deep breath.

**~Back in the class room (Nao's P.O.V)~**

"Well she was...Different." All the girls crowded me as I whispered this to myself.

"Did you say something Nao!." "Oh yes do tell us!." "Who does that girl think she is, bumping into you like your just a "normal" school boy!."

Then All the girls started yelling and hugging all over me. "POOR NAO!." I sighed and looked toward the door "Great..."

**~(Y/N)'s P.O.V~**

Walking Around the school grounds waiting for the bell to ring, I kept replaying the scene from the class room. _"I'm so stupid, "Somewhere else", what was that!?."_ I sighed sitting under a tree a few way's from the school. "Well, he'll never talk to me again..." I whispered to myself. "Well I wouldn't say never."

I jumped a little knowing someone was with me. _"I thought I was Alo-"_ my thoughts where cut short noticing the dark haired boy before me.

"N-N-Nao?." I spoke in a stutter while trying to process this. "Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I guess you were just on my mind after what happened back in the class room." Nao said smiling down at me. _"I was on...his mind?."_ I starred bluntly up at him while deep in thought.

"You Okay?." As he spoke I came out of my thoughts and smiled dumbly at him, making him chuckle. "Yes, I'm Uh...fine. But I have a lot of homework to do after, so I can't sit around to long..." I told him the truth and he looked as if he was in thought.

"well, do you need help with any of it?." I starred up at him and cocked my head to one side. "well kinda. Why?." He smiled happily and spoke. "I can help you if you want!. I may be known in school for my lookes, but I'm quiet smart!." By the time he stopped

speaking, my eyes where wide. _"Smart. Teach me. He's so child like..."_ I thought while a small smile came to my lips. _"then again working with my crush might not be so bad!."_ I stood up from the ground smiling wider than before. "Okay, sure!." I spoke after staring for a moment. "Really?, Great!, I can't wait till tonight!." he smiled.

"T-Tonight?." I asked a little puzzled. "That's when people normally study...why?." At his words I spoke in a hurry and waved my hands in front of me franticly. "No No!. Never mined. I was, Uh...Thinking of something else!." his smile widens. "You sure are diffrent from the other girls..." he whispered something, but I couldn't tell what it was though

**~Later, At (Y/N)'s house~**

"Knock, Knock." hearing Nao knock on the door, you jump up off the couch in a hurry. _"Okay, he's here. Be cool..."_ I told myself mentally while taking a

deep breath and opening the door. "Hi!." I blurted out as soon as he came into sight. "*Chuckles* Hey, you ready to start?." in response, I shook my head. "sure."

I stepped aside and jestered him to come in. "go in there." As I spoke, I pointed to an open doorway leading into the living-room. "Kay." Nao smiled and entered the room and sat down on the couch next to me. My school books placed on the coffee table.

**~Hour's later~**

"Okay were almost done. We just need to do this one, right?." I spoke looking through my school books. "Kiss me." My head sprung up and my eyes were wide. "W-what?."

Nao looked to me. "What?." "You said something." I said pointing at him with my pencil. "Well, what did I say?." Nao shifted his body to where

he was facing me. "Kiss me?." Right after I spoke, Nao pressed his soft warm lips to mine. _"He kissed me!."_


End file.
